Demon Singer
by Wren Da'ar
Summary: There are some things that the Church Knights and gods themselves cannot battle. Which is why the gods created one to fight demons from the Netherworld. RR please!
1. Demon

Well, I don't know when this takes place. Probably during the Elenium, since I won't have any of the characters from the Tamuli in it. Just so you know, I don't own David Eddings or any of his characters or series or worlds(as if you couldn't figure that out just by reading the first word!). Noel belongs to me. The storyline belongs to me. Any characters that you don't recognize and know don't belong to David Eddings, belongs to me. Okay, I'm a bit possessive. But if you ask nicely, I'd be glad to let you use my characters-if you let me read the story too. :)

  
  


******

  
  


All was at peace in the world. For the moment, anyways. She knew that it never lasted long. It was the way of mankind, to always be dabbling where they shouldn't be. That was the entire purpose of her creation-to fix the messes that humans caused.

Noel looked like any human, but the gods knew she wasn't at all like them! She stood at five feet seven inches in height. Her hair was the color of flame and her skin was golden. Her eyes were a crisp blue color, which seemed to swirl until they became emerald green, slowly switching back to blue. Her ears, the greatest indicator that she wasn't completely human, were ever so slightly pointed. She was dressed scandalously, according to present day humans. Her dress was plain white, belted by a golden belt with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, amber, and diamonds. The sides were slitted up to mid-thigh and her hair was held back from her face using the same gemstones and gold. A diamond dangled in the middle of her forehead on a golden chain. She was dressed for warfare using battlemagic.

Noel sighed slightly, turning into the breeze. She closed her eyes, listening closely, then began singing a wordless melody, slowly building until she was singing in multi-tones, blending and turning the wind and earth. All was at peace in the world. And she was bored.

  
  


"Whose turn is it to cook?" Kalten asked.

Everyone sighed. Ulath, with a perfectly straight face, answered, "It's your's, Kalten." Kalten looked surprised. "Didn't I make breakfast?"

"You must be getting confused." Kalten sighed.

"We're not stopping here, anyway,"Sparhawk said. We have to get as far as we can before dark.

Talen winced. "But my backside hurts!"

"Comes from being a lazy thief," Kurik responded to him. Talen made a face at his father, until he noticed Berit glowering at him. He sighed and ducked his head, grumbling.

Hours later, Sparhawk decided they could stop. Bevier was off his mount and setting up Sephrenia's tent before any of the rest of them had time to dismount. He continued to set up their campsite as Sparhawk helped Sephrenia from her mount. "Dear one, I could really hurt you for allowing Sir Bevier to be my knight protector," she said sourly.

Sparhawk grinned. "But little mother, I only allowed it because I love you." Sephrenia humphed and Flute blew an indignant note on her pipes.

Everyone was settling down for the evening, relaxing after a long ride. "Sparhawk," Kurik said, "when was the last time you oiled your armor?"

Sparhawk opened his mouth to answer, when Sephrenia came running out, Flute in tow. "Everyone, in the saddle now! We have to ride!" They stared at her dumbly for a moment. "Move, gentlemen!" she snapped. They jumped up and began saddling their mounts, packing up. Bevier went for Sephrenia's tent, to load it up, but she stopped him. "We don't have time for that. Just get the horses saddled so we can get out of here."

"What's the matter, little mother?" Sparhawk asked.

Gravely, she answered, "We're in great danger right now. We're being hunted."

"By what?"

"I don't know. But none of us can fight it."

"What good does running do, then?" Sparhawk asked. "Maybe we can do more than you think."

Sephrenia looked at him levelly. "Sparhawk, you knights can do amazing feats, but this is one that even the gods cannot battle. If they did, they would tear the entire world apart. Now, mount up and ride!"

When everyone was mounted, Sephrenia took the lead. Flute pointed the direction, much to everyone's consternation, but they followed Sephrenia without question. They had never seen her this urgent before. Her urgency made more sense when they heard the monstrous roar behind them. Sparhawk glanced back and shuddered, urging Faran faster. The monster he had seen defied description. "Sephrenia," he shouted into the wind, "what is it?"

"A demon!" she yelled back.

They crested a hill, where Flute indicated they should stop. They pulled their mounts to a stop. "Is this really a good idea?" Tynian asked nervously, loosening his broadsword. The knights automatically turned to face the threat, paling visibly at the horror rapidly gaining on their location. "I don't think that thing will have a problem getting up this hill!"

  
  


Noel was watching the sunset when she became aware of the change in the air. She turned to look down the hill, and saw the demon approaching. A sharp intake of air was the only reaction she allowed. That, and to change. She was suddenly sheathed in white light, as she moved herself from the plane she had been resting on, to the plane where the demon was charging. In the transition, she changed for battle without magic. Her skirt and belt remained the same, but her top changed into a jacket that left her midriff bare. Her hair was french braided, although the "jewelry" remained the same. She held her hands out and the earth shook. Two spears of light shot up from the ground and she grasped them. They changed into gleaming swords and she set her stance. "Fight me if you dare!" she roared at the demon. She was unaware of the knights staring at her in amazement.


	2. Battle

David Eddings and Co. still doesn't belong to me. They never will belong to me. Noel very much belongs to me. Ask first, please!

********************

The demon paused, snarling. The girl snarled back, teeth bared and eyes fierce. Tynian could hardly believe what he was seeing. Having studied necromancy, he knew that what she was doing was above and beyond foolhardy. Only the very brave-or very stupid, he thought-tried to raise a demon. Only those who wished to have their souls obliterated tried to fight one. He tried to nudge his warhorse closer, but it reared and fought him. He finally dismounted and approached the girl on foot. "We have to run, girl!"

"Stay out of this, knight!" she snapped back. "Get back and don't bother me right now." He stared at her. She was crazy! He approached to grab her and drag her back, but a sudden, shrill note from Flute stopped him. He looked at her and she shook her head at him.

One second he was trying to figure out what Flute was talking about, and the next he was lying face down, unconscious.

  
  


The slight shift in the demon's weight warned Noel that it was about to launch an attack. And that fool knight was in her way! She shifted her sword in her right hand, hilt outward, and spun, slamming him in the back of his head. She completed the circle, swinging her sword around so that she could use it's blade. The knight fell like a bag of bricks. There wasn't time to worry about him, though. The demon leapt, and she dodged backwards. Sword met claws and teeth with a horrible screech.

Noel gritted her teeth, watching the demon pull back in frustration. It faced her, eyes glinting red with blood lust. Then, with the speed born of the underworld, charged her. But Noel had been training for a long time. She side-stepped the demon, using her left hand to block sweeps made by the demon, and turned, sliding her right blade between the demons shoulder-blades. It screamed, falling to the ground. "Return," she ordered it, bringing her left blade into it's side. Both blades were wrenched from her hands as it thrashed, fighting for it's life. Noel stepped back over the knight's body. Abruptly, the demon threw back it's head, howling at the sky. Light appeared under it's skin and it's howl turned to a shriek. The entire country-side suddenly lit up with light as the demon burst. The light faded quickly, leaving the shaken knights and the girl alone on the hill top.

  
  


They returned to their camp, watching the girl as she walked beside Tynian's horse. Ulath and Bevier had lifted him onto his saddle, then tied him to it. Apart from the torn turf and their memories, there was no evidence that a demon had ever been there. As soon as they reached the camp, the girl followed Flute and Sephrenia into Sephrenia's tent.

"Well...she's pretty," Kalten said abruptly. The rest stared at him. "What? I can't admire a pretty girl when I see one? Sure, she's strange, but that adds to her appeal, doesn't it? Mysterious." He grinned and his companions shook their heads.

"I think she would gut you if you tried anything," Kurik said drily. "After watching her with that monster, I don't fancy irritating her." Talen was watching the tent speculatively. "And no, Talen, I don't think you could steal any of her jewelry. She's gut you for trying that too." 

Talen sighed morosely. "You're probably right. But maybe I could replace them with some fake jewels..." Kurik snorted. Their attention was diverted with a groan from Tynian.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit with a war hammer," he complained.

"You fell like you were hit with one too," Ulath commented. 

Bevier made his way over by the tent, but not close enough to listen in. "She slammed you in the back of your head with her sword hilt. Not very honorable of her," he said.

Kalten laughed. "I don't think she was overly concerned about keeping her honor in tact. In case you hadn't noticed, there was a monster charging at us." Bevier sighed and shook his head, then returned his attention to protecting Sephrenia.

"Who's keeping first watch?" Sparhawk asked? There were no lack of volunteers. None of them felt comfortable sleeping after what they'd seen.

  
  


"Lady, I came. Is there further service that you will require of me?" the girl asked Flute, bowing.

Sephrenia looked surprised. "You know who she is?"

"Of course. She's the goddess Aphrael. Isn't that obvious?" Aphrael smiled slightly.

"Noel, it's only obvious to you and Sephrenia because you both know me," she said. "Those knights out there know me as Flute. None of them suspect my identity, and I would appreciate if you kept it that way."

Noel shrugged. "Won't be hard. I'll be leaving your company now," she said.

"No, actually you won't," Aphrael said seriously. "I can't have you running around the countryside alone, and we may need your services again. Azash doesn't want us to succeed in our quest and will do whatever he can to stop us."

Noel sighed. "You know I don't do well with humans-no offense Sephrenia. They tend to be stupid and guided too much by their emotions. If they could separate their emotions from the task at hand, it wouldn't be so bad."

Aphrael scowled. "Emotions are not stupid, Noel! How many times have the gods told you that?" Noel shrugged. "If it weren't for emotions, we gods would have no followers. Loyalty, bravery, and valor are all emotions and I know that you know how they feel," Aphrael accused.

Noel looked uncomfortable. "Okay, okay, whatever you say, Flute." She bowed to the goddess. "If you don't mind, I will be taking my leave. If I'm correct, we're going to be traveling a long way tomorrow." She stalked out of the tent, looking a thunder cloud. She was only slightly mollified when she saw the knights pull back from her.


	3. A New Friend

A REVIEW!!! Ladies and Gentlemen and Orcs and Trolls, Demons and Knights and everyone else who falls under a different category, may I present Lady Bevier, author of ScotEnium (Hilarious! READ IT! I also recommend "There's an Elf in My Kitchen" by Ariandir) and a bunch of funny "incidents" between characters (sorry Lady Bevier, I don't remember what the second story is about. o_O Just the content). Ummmm, on with the story? Good deal! :) Enjoy school everyone!*Evil, malicious laugh. Remembers my own classes coming and starts wailing.* Oh yeah, Noel=mine, Elenium=David Eddings.

**************

Everyone was up early the next morning. Kalten fixed breakfast. Oddly, no one was surprised by this, although there was a bit of grumbling over the less than scrumptious meal. Everyone stared sideways at their new comrade. Except for Sephrenia and Aphrael. They seemed to take the girl's presence as a matter of course. "Uh, Sephrenia?" Sparhawk asked, watching the girl.

"Yes, dear one?" She was absently staring into space, sipping her tea.

"What are we supposed to do with the girl? I mean, we can't abandon her here, obviously, but she can't come with us. It's too dangerous."

Sephrenia set her tea cup down and stared at him levelly. "Sparhawk, didn't you see her yesterday?"

Sparhawk blinked. "Oh yeah..."

"We have a long way to go. You had better get the other's ready," Sephrenia continued calmly, finishing her tea.

It didn't take long for the rest to prepare to leave. Only Kalten was hungry enough to eat more of what he had made, and they had all packed up before breakfast was ready. They were just mounting up when the girl came striding out of the forest. She put her fists on her hips, eyed them each challengingly and appraisingly, then marched over to Tynian. "Well?" she demanded.

Tynian stared at her blankly. "Well what?" he asked.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned to Flute. "You talk to him! People of this Plane are impossible to deal with!" Flute blew a half mocking, half reprimanding trill at her. "What do you mean you're not speaking to them?" Flute played a somewhat long, complicated tune. "Oh, I see." The girl sighed. "Sephrenia, are you going to introduce me? Apparently there aren't any telepaths here."

Sephrenia shook her head. "Be patient with them. They may not have powers of the mind, but they more than make up for this lack." She then turned to the no thoroughly confused knights. "Gentlemen, this is Noel. She's going to be helping us in our quest for Bhelliom."

Noel nodded to each in turn. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw Talen, but she turned back to Tynian. "All right then, lets get on with this. Are you going to help me up or not? I have no intention of walking to our next destination," she told him rather matter of factly. Tynian gaped at her, then cleared his foot from the stirrup and reached down his hand. Noel placed her bare foot in the stirrup, grabbed his hand, and with his help, boosted up behind him. "Now that our riding arrangements are settled, where are we going?" she asked cheerfully, holding Tynian at the waist. She wrinkled her nose. "And did you plan on wearing this armor" she rapped the back of his breastplate with her fist "the whole way? Because you really smell."

  
  


They had been riding for half an hour when Sephrenia pulled up beside them. "I notice that you're in a better mood," she said to Noel. Tynian tried to pretend that he wasn't there.

Noel shrugged. "It's bound to happen. I could either be miserable and pout the whole way, or I could enjoy the trip." She looked around the countryside for a moment, thoughtfully. Then gazed even more thoughtfully at her group of companions. "It's been a long time Sephrenia. I'm not used to having people around," she said softly.

Sephrenia reached out and patted her shoulder. "You get used to it after a while. Before long, you'll wonder how you ever made it alone." Sephrenia smiled slightly. "Especially with this group."

Noel smiled back. Sephrenia nodded to her, then pulled ahead to speak with Sparhawk. "Which reminds me..." she muttered to herself. She tapped Tynian on the shoulder. "You can stop pretending like you're not listening now," she said archly.

Tynian drew himself up in the saddle. "Of course, lady," he said somewhat nervously.

"Um, I'm not used to doing this, so bear with me..." She sighed. "I'm sorry I hit you so hard. I didn't mean to knock you out, but you were in my way."

Tynian twisted in his saddle. "May I ask you a question, lady?"

"On two conditions," she responded. He lifted his eyebrows. "Okay, three. One, don't call me lady anymore. My name is Noel. It's an easy name, use it. Two, you'll forgive me. And three, if you tell me your name."

Tynian stared at her a moment. "You're not nearly as dangerous as you pretend to be, are you?"

Noel laughed. "That depends on what kind of a creature you are. If you're a demon, I'll kill you so fast that you'll forget you existed. My job isn't to kill people, though. Just demons. So, I guess I'm not as dangerous as you seem to think. Only to demons," she concluded. "Was that your question?"

Tynian shook his head. "No, it just sort of came out." He smiled wryly. "I have a tendency to speak before I think. By the way, in keeping with your 'deal,' my name is Tynian. Sir Tynian to those who don't know me," he said laughing.

Noel looked at him skeptically. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Tynian's laughter cut off with a choke and he gaped at her. Ulath, who happened to be riding close enough to hear, suddenly developed a wracking cough. Tynian glared at him. "The blonde giant with respiratory distress over there is Ulath. My question for you, however, is 'where did you come from?'"

Noel looked gravely at Tynian. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should go there. I'd rather not have my companions any more afraid of me than they already are." She smiled slightly at their startled look. "What, you didn't think I noticed last night?" She chuckled and patted Tynian's shoulder. "Is everyone in your world so gullible? Don't worry, I can't hurt you."

She received a rather odd look from both of them, but they remained silent.


	4. I Have Nothing Else!

Okay, I admit it...these last two chapters have seemed kind of sucky. @_@ Sorry you had to read them, but if you plowed through them anyways...thankies! Constructive criticism is always welcome. And flamers too-there's usually truth in them, even if it is a bit exaggerated. Everything in this story belongs to David Eddings-except for Noel. Lets see if we can't do better, shall we?

*******

It was nearing evening when they came up on the town. "I know of an inn where we can stay in that town," Kurik grunted.

Tynian looked at him appraisingly. "You sure do seem to know of a lot of inns in a lot of towns." Kurik glared at Tynian. "Just making an observation!" But the grin pasted on Tynian's face said something else. Kurik reined his horse away from Tynian's, muttering. "Did I say something?" Tynian asked with feigned innocence.

Noel poked him in the shoulder. "Is that some kind of running gag?"

Tynian sighed. "You know, it really takes all the fun out of teasing people when you don't know what's going on."

Noel shrugged and stretched her legs to either side of Tynian. "How much longer do we have to ride these animals? I don't think I'm going to be able to get off without collapsing." She winced as she said this and shifted her seat carefully.

Tynian, however, was occupied staring at her legs. "Sparhawk!" he said in a choked voice.

Sparhawk turned in his saddle. "Yes, Sir Tynian?" Wordlessly, Tynian pointed at Noel's legs. "Tynian!" Sparhawk affected a shocked tone of voice. "You're a knight and not supposed to notice such worldly things as women's legs!"

Noel frowned at both of them. "What's wrong with my legs?" She held one up, toe pointed, and turned it left and right. "It's not deformed or anything, is it?"

Kalten started laughing. "No, lady, your legs are most definitely not deformed!" His voice was very cheerful and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Bevier's back had become straighter and straighter during this conversation, his eyes staring forward. His cheeks were beginning to look a bit flushed. "I hope that we'll be searching for a church soon so that we can repent of our sins," he said in a strained voice. This only set Kalten off in loud, gales of laughter.

"Sparhawk," Tynian snapped, "you know that I have no problems whatsoever admiring a woman's, uh, features." Bevier choked slightly on that. "But we can't take her into a village wearing what she's got on!" he hissed.

Sparhawk looked speculatively at Noel. She scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my battle gear!" she protested.

Talen cleared his throat at this point. "No one runs around here in outfits like that. And I do mean no one. I don't even know any whores who would wear something like that for their customers...of course, they might if they knew about it..."

Berit cuffed Talen's ear. "Have respect for the lady!" Talen rubbed his head and scowled at Berit.

"All right, then what do I wear?" Noel asked challengingly. "Is a knight's motto "Be Prepared," or does that motto only exist on one plane? Honestly, how many of you ride around carrying women's clothing? And Sephrenia, you don't count!"

"Cloak," Ulath grunted.

"We really need to work on your explanations, Ulath," Tynian sighed. "But in this case, that's an excellent idea!" Tynian reached up and unfastened his cloak, then handed it back to Noel. "Lady, I would be honored if you would cover your nakedness with my humble cloak. Forgive me for not offering you silks and satins, but I am just a lowly church knight," he said dramatically.

Noel's lips twitched as she took the cloak. "I can see why you might enjoy riding with these people," she said to Flute. Flute trilled a mocking note and they rode into town.


	5. Ashes

Okay, I actually liked that chapter better than the last one. Thanx Rivan Codex and SweetLee for adding your reviews. I would like to continue to invite reviews-especially the helpful ones that tell me what I'm doing wrong or that have suggestions about what might make the story better. The Knights and Co. belong to David Eddings, as does the world that they're traveling in. Noel and all the demons belong to me. *Evil look.* ;)

***********

One of Sephrenia's first orders of business upon arriving in the little town was to find a dress maker. Sparhawk was right. Noel couldn't run around with her "battle gear" on. So now they were standing in Sephrenia's room, Noel making faces as they listened to the seamstresses comments.

"No undergarments! That's absolutely outrageous. I'm a good, god-fearing woman and I would never be caught dead without decent undergarments on! And these rags that you call clothes! Atrocious!" The thin, old woman looked accusingly at Aphrael. "And to travel with your children and not even know who the father is. Why, someone should drag the lot of you to a church and marry you to the first god-fearing man that the priest can find. At least the child's soul might be saved." The prattle had been going on like this for hours. The only reason that Noel, Sephrenia, and Aphrael put up with it was because she was the only dressmaker in town. "You'll have your clothes by the end of the day," the seamstress finally said. "Although it will cost just a little more. I'm a god-fearing woman and I wouldn't want my customer's souls to be in danger because they didn't honor their doings with man. May you both come to the truth and become god-fearing. God help your souls if you don't." With that, she huffed out.

"Do you mind if I go marching up and down the street naked now?" Noel asked archly.

Aphrael laughed. "No, you'd better not do that. I'd rather not distract our noble champions any more than they already are," Sephrenia replied. "If you did go, however, I know that I'd be sorely tempted to join you. I am a heathen, after all." She smiled slightly and Noel chuckled.

A polite knock on the door interrupted their ranting. "Come in," Sephrenia called.

Bevier peered into the room. Noel started laughing. "Here, Sephrenia, is one champion who would doubtless continue to act honorably amid our heathen acts. No doubt Sir Bevier would tackle us both to the ground and tie us up in his cloak so that we would remain modest...and perhaps save our souls in the process. You are a god-fearing man, are you not, Sir Bevier?"

He looked thoroughly confused, but nodded anyway. "I just came to tell you that Sparhawk and Kalten are going into town to ask some questions. Tynian thought a trip to the local graveyard might... 'unearth' I believe is the word he used, more answers." 

Noel looked curious. "Is there a reason why he said, 'unearth,' and why you look so sour saying it?"

"Tynian practices necromancy," Sephrenia answered.

All gaiety left Noel's face. "Then I will accompany him. Sephrenia, may I borrow one of your robes until my new clothes are made? If any 'incidents' happen, I can't promise that you'll get it back."

Sephrenia shrugged. "It's only a white robe. Help yourself. Bevier, would you be nice enough to escort Noel to the graveyard? I wouldn't be surprised if Tynian has left already." Bevier nodded and waited while Noel pulled one of Sephrenia's robes over her battle gear, then stepped out the door with her.

The walk to the graveyard didn't take long. Tynian was at the far end, muttering over some unmarked graves. The words sent a chill through one's body, causing the hair on the back of the neck to stand on end. Bevier's jaw tightened the closer they came. Noel continued to walk without apparent concern.

As they reached Tynian, a ghost came up from the mound. "Hail brother," it intoned tonelessly. The ghost was wearing Alcione armor. "Why hast thou brought me from the House of the Dead?"

"Hail brother," Tynian greeted in return. "We seek the jewel Bhelliom and seek answer from our brothers who no longer suffer the shackles of the living."

"Do not be so quick to leave life," the knight said. His tone was almost wistful. "Bhelliom was lost to the world, but continue thy quest-or the darkness shall consume us all. Find the lake where the last Thalesian king to wear Bhelliom fought. There, thou wilt find a lake. Bhelliom rests at it's bottom. Beware Ghwerig. He seeks to own his jewel again."

"Thank you, brother," Tynian responded. Sweat was starting to stream down his face from the effort of keeping the ghost in this world. "Return to thy well-earned rest. Farewell."

"Farewell and pray for me," the ghost replied. It then sank silently back into the grave. 

Tynian fell back with a gasp. "That's hard work," he told Bevier and Noel. Bevier stepped forward to help him to his feet.

Noel was watching the grave intently. Her body seemed to be shimmering slightly. "Step away from the grave," she told them tightly.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Get back!" she repeated. Her hair fell out of it's french braid, held up on the sides by combs in the same 5 jewels that they first met her in. Sephrenia's robes burst into brilliant flame and when they could look at her again, she was dressed in a dress that was slit up to mid-thigh. "GET BACK!" she roared as the ground near the grave erupted.

A creature in a dark green robe flew up from the hole, black light emanating from it. It's face was hidden by a deep cowl. Scaly black claws came out from the sleeves and began weaving. It spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. The words-if they were words-were unintelligible to human ears.

Tynian and Bevier scrambled back behind Noel, staring with wide eyes. Noel threw her hands up in front of her face, as if trying to ward off a physical blow, and the air in front of her shimmered with darkness. When the darkness abated, she faced the creature again. She clasped her hands together, then raised her forefingers, laying them flat against each other. She lifted her hands so that her fingers pointed at her forehead. At that point, light began to gather, gaining in intensity. Noel closed her eyes in concentration, the light becoming to brilliant to be looked at. The air crackled with power as the creature launched a red fireball at them.

Noel suddenly threw both hands forward, the insides of her wrists pressed together. She spread her fingers wide. A yellow, almost white, fireball roared from her joined wrists, spreading to the size of her spread fingers, and growing as it spiraled away from her. It struck the monster's fireball and engulfed it. The creature threw back it's head and howled, erupting in yellow/white flame. Noel dropped her hands and the fire ceased. The ashes from the incinerated monster drifted slowly to the ground.

"You idiot!" she snarled, spinning to berate Tynian. "Don't you know any necromantic spells that don't leave a doorway wide open? We could have been inundated with an entire army of Dzart mages! One isn't so bad, but an entire army? Close the door, this instant!" She pointed towards the burial mound, eyes burning with fury. Tynian leapt to his feet and muttered the incantation that ended the spell that brought them the Alcione ghost...and the Dzark mage. "We are now returning to Sephrenia." Noel turned and stalked back to the inn, the two knights trailing in her wake.


End file.
